One Sunny Day
by FictionalCharacter
Summary: Just assorted Rizzles one-shots. All fluff and nothing will hurt.
1. Honey

Maura slumped against her pillows as her last coughing fit subsided. She was exhausted, having spent the night tossing in her bed, inadvertently scattering crumpled tissues around the entire room.

The smell of honey and lemon from a drink she'd made –one of her attempts at a remedy- made her feel even more nauseous.

Maura ran her hand dejectedly through her tousled hair. She definitely didn't feel like her usual together, polished self. This was a day she just wanted to hide from the whole of humanity.

At that moment, she distantly heard a key turn in the lock to her front door, and Jane's voice; "Maur, you in?"

Maura froze in panic.

_It's okay, pretend you're not in. _

She stumbled to her bedroom door. Now more than ever she wished she'd had a lock installed. As quietly as possible, she pushed it shut and slid to the floor, back against it, holding it shut.

"Maur?" Jane, with the finely tuned hearing of a detective, was not fooled. She turned down the corridor and pushed against the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Don't come in though"

"Why?" Maura could hear the concern in Jane's voice.

"I'm.. changing" It was kind of true. She hadn't changed out of her pyjamas yet, so it could be said she was mentally preparing herself for getting dressed.

"Maur I've seen you naked a million times before, what's the big deal?"

"Er.." No, she couldn't lie, and had no more plausible excuses. Resting her head against the door in defeat, she admitted; "I'm infected with severe rhinopharyngitis"

"Crap what's that?" Maura had to brace herself as she felt Jane pushing against the door, trying to come in.

"The common cold"

A loud sigh of relief could be heard through the door. "So you've got a cold? Really, Maur, what's the big deal? I don't care if I catch it."

"You don't understand"

"Would.. you like to help me understand?"

"I have rhinorrhea and congestion, leading to nasal inflammation. I have periobital puffiness due to lack of sleep. I've been wearing pyjamas for the last 18 hours and I haven't brushed my hair in at least 20. I'm wearing no makeup, and I can sense a cold sore developing on my upper lip. And I smell like honey and lemons." She added with a grimace.

"Well that sucks" There was a pause. "Why can't I come in though?"

Maura sighed in exasperation. "I look awful, Jane. I have the sexual appeal of a chromobacterium violaceum. I don't want you to see me like this." As if to prove her point, she was suddenly overcome by another coughing fit.

Taking advantage of this, Jane pushed the door open enough to slide through, ignoring Maura's half-hearted protests in between coughs.

Jane picked up a glass of water from beside her bed, and brought it over to her. She sat cross-legged on the floor next to her.

"Thanks" said Maura once she had recovered her breath.

"Better?"

Maura nodded.

"Then listen to me" Jane's voice was almost fierce as she took Maura's hands in her own. "I don't love you because you're beautiful, or because you're sexy, or because of your fancy clothes. I love you because you're Maura. And a cold's not gonna change that"

"Oh, Jane" Maura smiled, squeezing her hands. Jane wasn't sure if the sniffing meant she had been touched by what she said, or was just a symptom of the cold. She passed her a tissue anyway.

"You know, I can help you feel better. My girlfriend's a doctor, I know tonnes of medical shit. Or as a fallback I can warm up some soup for you"

Maura laughed, wiping her eyes with the tissue. "Thank you."

"Besides, you still look beautiful, and sexy, and I'm pretty sure those pyjamas cost more than my entire wardrobe."

Jane thought for a moment, then added; "But if you don't like them I could help you take them off?"


	2. Role Play

Maura tried to keep the smile from her face as she sat sipping coffee in the division one café. The place was full, and it would look odd for the medical examiner to be seen sitting alone grinning to herself.

_Last night though.. _

A man with a brief case appeared in front of her, struggling not to spill an overfilled coffee cup.

"Do you mind if I...? The man gestured to the empty chair opposite her.

"Go ahead."

The man gratefully put down his cup, and started flicking through his briefcase.

Maura should really be doing paper work too. But her mind was just filled with-

"Jane" she giggled.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"I'm sorry?" The man looked up, evidently quite confused.

_No no no _

"Err.. that's my name, Jane Rizzoli" She laughed uncomfortably. Luckily, her scarf covered the hives she could feel appearing on her neck.

"It's nice to meet you." The man nodded politely. "My name's Amos Brewer, I'm here to see the medical examiner."

_Oh, so this is the important government official who was supposed to be coming next week!_

_...To see me._

_But I can't tell him I'm me _now.

"Oh, well.. it's very nice to meet you" She spoke slowly, desperately trying to think.

"You wouldn't be able to point me in the direction of the medical department, by any chance?" Amos seemed to have had enough of the company of the crazy lady who couldn't control her laughter.

"Err..." Maura pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. "Yes!" She exclaimed as an idea hit her. "But first, we'll have to find Doctor Isles. For today"

It wasn't quite a lie. Today there would just have to be a substitute Doctor Isles. And she knew exactly where to find one.

* * *

As a huddle of people appeared in the corridor leading to Jane's office, Maura dodged quickly around them and sprinted ahead of Amos, who followed behind her. Turning through the door she came to an abrupt stop, having crashed straight into the chest of her girlfriend.

But she couldn't think about that now.

Darting a quick look over her shoulder to the bewildered Amos, who was trying to politely step past the group of people, Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her further into the room.

"Okay, no time to explain but I need you to be me for the day." She hissed.

"Maura are you out of your mind?" Jane raised her eyebrows, smirking. "'Cos I mean after last night-"

"You have to do it! For me, Jane!" When she seemed to have Jane's full attention, she continued; "You're just going to go down to my office, show him what you do, and pretend to be me."

"Oh right sure and perform a few autopsies while I'm at it- this is crazy Maur!"

"I'll come with you. I'll help you. It'll be fine, just-"

At that moment Amos appeared at the door.

"Sorry about that" Maura gave a nervous laugh, a hand on Jane's back more forcing than guiding her over to meet him. "This is Doctor Isles, the medical examiner"

_I'm not lying, I'm talking about myself in third person._

"Good morning, Doctor Isles" Amos reached out to enthusiastically shake Jane's hand.

"Yes it is" Jane attempted a polite smile, which turned out more like an incredulous grimace.

* * *

"Well," Jane marched into Maura's office, Amos and Maura following behind. "This is my room."

There was a silence as Amos politely examined a potted plant.

"Uh, why don't you show Mr Brewer the report on the heart condition of the middle-aged male brought in last Tuesday, Doctor Isles?" Maura prompted brightly.

"Excellent idea, Detective Rizzoli, I will do that..." Jane spun around, and picked up a pile of papers from the desk.

"That is not the report on the heart condition of the middle-aged male brought in last Tuesday, Doctor Isles" Maura told her, laughing uncomfortably.

Jane cleared her throat. "Silly me."

"If you looked in your top drawer, though..." She suggested.

"Another brilliant plan." Jane gave Amos a bright smile. "I'll get it for you now."

She opened the drawer and began rifling through it. Maura winced at the mess she was making.

"Stop! I'll find it!"

Amos looked up in alarm.

"She likes to help." Jane smiled at him through gritted teeth.

* * *

_Really, I could get used to being Maura,_ Jane thought. Amos had been occupied by reading the papers for the last twenty minutes, and Jane was quite content spinning on the office chair whenever the real medical examiner wasn't watching.

"I have to say, Doctor Isles, I'm a great admirer of your work." Amos looked up at Jane as he came to the end of the last paragraph.

"Really?" Maura blurted out, before she could stop herself. Both Jane and Amos turned to look at her. "Because I am too!" She amended, turning to Jane. "A _great_ admirer."

"Why, thank you, that's very nice of you both." With a smirk in Maura's direction, Jane added; "Although others would say my success is really down to my good friend Jane Rizzoli."

"Well that's really nice!" Amos smiled a little uncomfortably at Jane.

"Really nice." Maura echoed. "Although," She added, "I think something should be said for the dedication and skill of Doctor Isles over there."

"Nah," Jane smirked. "I've been told it's Jane Rizzoli everyone has to thank for the running of this place."

"Oh really?" Said Maura, with a defiant flick of the head. "Because I've been told that Jane Rizzoli -by whom I mean myself, of course- is actually a sock thief and a really bad duvet sharer. _You only need half!"_

"Well_ I've_ been told that Jane Rizzoli earned the extra duvet after some outstanding sexual performance-"

At this point there was a loud bang, as Amos, who had been hastily backing away, crashed into Maura's desk, knocking the plant onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I really must be off-" Amos half ran from the room.

As the door swung shut behind him, Maura and Jane met each other's eyes, and burst out laughing.

"This is terrible! A government official!" Maura moaned, still unable to contain her smile. "Although point taken, you were pretty outstanding."

* * *

**Well I'm not sure how this was to read, but it was fun to write! I'm running low on ideas, so if anyone has any requests/prompts I'll love you forever. :)**


End file.
